


Supernatural ABO Bingo

by spn_smut_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean in Heat, F/M, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Flustered Castiel, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Drinking, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_smut_destiel/pseuds/spn_smut_destiel
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I wrote using an ABO Supernatural Bingo sheet I found on Google images as inspiration.





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> ~ Contact me at julievily@gmail.com if you'd like to chat  
> ~ All mistakes are mine, and please comment if there are any  
> ~ Please leave kudos and comments :)  
> ~ Way more tags to be added as the series goes on  
> ~ I do not have a set update schedule yet, but I will let you guys know as soon as possible!

Dean was beat. Fucking beat. All the dumbass motherfucking monsters were ganging up on his ass and working together and shit, he's just done. It's bad enough Sam decided to go to Illinois for a hunt and left Dean behind in Kansas to deal with the "small, easy, and effortless clan of three vampires, _Dean_ , but only after you wait out your heat because it's dangerous," and Cas was also up in heaven scratching his ass, and conversing with what was left of the angels. With a cut lip, bruised face, and a high probability of multiple fractures and breaks on various parts of his body, he made his way back to the shady motel a couple miles away.

The smooth consistent rumble of the Impala allowed him to think. His mind ran replays of successful hunts with Sam, and cuddle sessions as good as pie with Cas. Even though he'd never admit it, he missed his brother and secret boyfriend. Bittersweetly, the loneliness is sort of a blessing in disguise. He hasn't had some alone time in a while, and he wouldn't mind buying and indulging in some fatty foods, along with watching a movie.

His thoughts lead him astray and he loses track of time up until he realizes he is at the motel's parking lot. He pulls up into the parking space right across his motel room, and stays in his car for just a while longer, savoring the smells and thoughts as they occurred to him during the drive. After a moment's silence, he pushes the door open with a protesting squeak to let some fresh air in. Instead of what he hoped would be clear, clean air, he scented rain, lighting, and thunder. Almost like his Cas. A wave of nostalgia hit him while a small smile graced his face and he shook his head. He grunted while his whole body protested against the sudden movement and made his way out of the car, making sure to close the door and lock it properly. Walking over to his room, he noticed the smell getting stronger, and now with a hint of rose. 

Wait. That wasn't right. Why is the scent getting stronger the closer he gets to his room?

Dean reaches behind him to pull out the gun and quietly loads it. Grabbing the room key from his front pocket, he quietly pushes it into the lock and turns. Raising the gun in his right hand, he pushes the door open slowly with his left. The scent is overwhelming here. He peers inside and is definitely not ready for what he sees. Cas is just there, sitting on his bed, and staring at Dean with a slight squint.

Dean sighs and lets his arm drop after he does a quick scan of the room. He closes the door behind him in annoyance and takes a step forward, beginning to shed his leather jacket.

"You didn't think to tell me you'd be here?" he asks Cas.

"It wasn't of importance; I knew you were coming back." Cas replies.

"Uh huh. And how did you get my room number?" Dean asks while shucking his shoes. 

"I didn't. I check each individual room, scenting." Cas replies innocently. 

Dean rolls his eyes and says "Cas, you can't just do that. People'll see you." after a pause he asks "Have you gotten the hang of the whole Alpha thing?"

He knows angels have just recently had to adapt to the biology of their vessels, because of the fall from heaven. Thankfully, it turned out that Cas had a pretty great scent and that it wasn't hard to be compatible with him. 

"Yes, I have more or less grown accustomed to it. Although it is difficult in some aspects such as scenting, I am sure I understand the general gist of being an Alpha." Cas says thoughtfully.

"How's scenting hard?" Dean asks out of curiosity.

"Distinguishing scents produced by specific emotions is difficult, as is ignoring other unpleasant ones." the angel explains.

"I get that. You'll get the hang of it" Dean affirmed.

"Thank you Dean. May I ask what you are going to do now?" Cas asks.

"Well, I was planning to get some beer and stuff but now that you've showed up I think I'll just take a shower and hit the hay. You plannin' to stay?" Dean says as he sheds all his clothes with the exception of his boxers.

"The angels need some time to think over what I've told them, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay." Castiel admitted, absent-mindedly working some of his pant fabric through his fingers.

"Yeah, It's all fine with me. I'll be right out." Dean says as he slips into the bathroom and closes the door, preparing to take his shower. Once he climbs into the tub with the little courtesy soaps, he only then begins to fully assess the extent of his injuries. He has a couple cuts, lots of bruises, and a broken ribs along with a sprained wrist. Could be worse. He finishes up his shower and wraps himself in a questionable towel and enters the bedroom. Cas is right where he left him, waiting patiently. Although Dean knows Cas tries very, very hard to stay appropriate, he simply can't miss how those icy blue rake over his barely covered figure. Dean places a smirk upon his face and struts over to where he put his clean boxers. He turns his back to Cas and drops the towel dramatically. As if the heavy scent of Alpha arousal wasn't enough, he can clearly hear the audible gasp Castiel lets out.

"Like what'cha see?" Dean snickers as he turns right way around to face Cas, whose eyes are wide, pupils blown, and face flushed. He knew he was hot, even with the now-multicolored blue, black, and purple bruises littering his body, along with angry red cuts. 

"Dean." Castiel muttered, continuously looking him up and down with awe. Making Cas wonderfully uncomfortable was one of Dean's favourite pastimes.

Dean took a few short steps until he was at the foot of the bed, and then crawled up, successfully pushing Cas on his back. Both their scents spiked as Dean slowly sat back on Cas's growing chubby.

"Wanna cuddle with me?" Dean asks innocently.

"Y-yes. I do. Please." the other man replies breathlessly. 

Dean pulled Cas up with a soft laugh and planted an even softer kiss on his lips. One pulled the other under the covers and they both became comfortable, with Dean's head on Castiel's chest. Dean could still hear Cas's racing pulse and quick breaths so he smiled to himself with satisfaction although he knew Cas would someday get him back.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean responded.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Cas asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Dean said. After a moment's pause, Castiel asked again.

"Dean?"

"Hm." Dean hummed sleepily.

"Can we please do this more often?" Cas mumbled like a shy 4 year old. 

Dean looked up into the hazy blue eyes staring down at him and gave a small smile.

"'Course Cas, whatever you want." Dean said with a smile as he put his head back down.

"Thank you." 

The words were so quiet Dean almost missed them, but they still brought a smile to his face knowing he was finally doing something for his family. He squeezed Cas lightly, and with that pleasant thought, drifted off to sleep.


	2. Rut and Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat causes Cas's rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> ~ Contact me at julievily@gmail.com if you'd like to chat  
> ~ All mistakes are mine, and please comment if there are any  
> ~ Please leave kudos and comments :)  
> ~ Way more tags to be added as the series goes on  
> ~ I do not have a set update schedule yet, but I will let you guys know as soon as possible!

Castiel felt Dean tossing and turning, and thought he was having a nightmare. Oh, how he would soon find out how wrong he was. 

As he began sitting up, ready to comfort his boyfriend, some of the sweet smell of Dean’s slick floated up to his nose. He froze, not knowing what to do, and was suddenly overwhelmed with a sudden primal desire. His mind was only telling him one thing, to _fuckbreedclaim_ , over and over. He began feeling the stirring low in his gut and knew; Dean’s heat triggered his rut. To his body’s great dismay, Castiel yanked back the covers and shot out of bed, wanting to get as far away from the gorgeous mouthwatering man. 

Unfortunately, his plan backfired when the sudden movement of the covers caused a huge succulent cloud of the sickly sweet aroma to float over to Castiel as he was making his great escape. A deep guttural growl formed in his chest against his will, and it took every ounce of self control he had not to turn around back to Dean and pound him to oblivion. Thankfully, they were at the bunker where Sam was sleeping down the hall. He was a Beta, and wasn’t as affected by the alluring aromas as Castiel was. He shot down the hall and nearly broke the door trying to get into Sam’s room, but at least he was there, safe from that harsh smell.

“Cas? What?” Sam questioned groggily. It was three in the morning, after all.

“Dean. Heat. I can’t.” Cas couldn't seem to _not_ talk in monosyllables.

“Oh… So… What do you want me to do about it? You’re his boyfriend.” Sam asked confusedly.

“Yes, I am aware.” Cas said, oblivious to the subtle suggestion Sam was making.

“Cas, do you know how this works?” Sam asked, exasperated.

“Yes. When an Omega is in heat, and Alpha or Beta must copulate to relieve the Omega.” Castiel said factually.

“Yeah… So… Do we really need to talk about my brother having sex with you?” Sam said running a hand down his face.

A moment of recognition passed Cas’s face, until his brows furrowed once more.

“Does Dean want to?” Castiel asked, completely serious.

“Cas, I’d rather you ask my brother.” Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, I understand, I’m sorry. Would you like me to retreat back into Dean’s room?” Cas asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. That’d be great. Thanks.” Sam said already half asleep.

Castiel retreats back into the hallway and closes his door on his way out. Once he arrives outside his and Dean’s room he pauses. He needs to think of a game plan. Something to get him to stay focused. Okay, what he’s going to do is keep his eyes down, pinch his nose, and walk straight to the closet to find some cloth to hold over his face so it would filter most of the smell out. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, steeling himself. Then, he lowered his head back down again; he was ready.

He counted down from three, covered his mouth and nose, and banged the door open. He practically sprinted over to the closet and threw both door open with one hand. He fell to his knees and began looking for some of his own clothes, because he doubted that Dean’s scent all over his clothes would help. His eyes began to water as his face turned red; it was getting harder and harder to hold his breath. After another fifteen seconds, he couldn’t stand it. He _had_ to breathe. If he didn’t want to pass out, that is.

He snatched his hand away and took deep gulping breaths, and the scent of slick overwhelmed him, which took nothing to tame his reclaimed vigor. He shot up to his feet and stalked over to the still-restlessly-sleeping Dean. At this point his mind is overdriven with the primal breeding desire he felt earlier. Castiel knew that even if he wanted to stop, he wouldn’t be able to, so he prayed to Chuck that he wouldn't hurt his Omega.

He slipped into the bed and koala wrapped around Dean, nose at his scent gland, and although he could smell the slick more and more, he also scented happy Omega. Rocking lazily against Dean, Cas fell asleep, because thankfully, even in his rut he knew right from wrong, and he certainly knew fucking Dean in his sleep wouldn’t be right.

He woke up to a groan and a heavy body on top of him. He slowly blinked awake and discovered moss green eyes staring intently inches from his.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, momentarily forgetting the heat.

“I need you. In me. Now” Dean says as he rips off the covers.

Cas’s eyes nearly roll back into his head with how fan-fucking-tastic Dean smells. He lets out a shameless groan and grabs Dean’s hips with one hand while the other travels lower to his slick soaked boxers. 

“Dean” Castiel moans in one long syllable, “Please.” He honestly had no idea what he was praying for, but Dean seemed to understand regardless. 

“Flip.” Dean commanded simply with heat behind his eyes.

Castiel compiled embarrassingly fast, flipping both himself and Dean, so Dean was under him. He waited for a moment until Dean gave him a small nod. Castiel surged forward and captured searing lips in his, smothering a moan from both men. While his mouth became busy working Dean apart, his hands were proceeding to yank off Dean’s sticky boxers. Grudgingly breaking apart from the wonderful pairing Dean and his mouth make, he kisses his way down Dean’s neck, upper and lower body, over his hips, and places his heavy dick in Castiel’s urgent and needy mouth. Dean arches up into the wetness and lets out a shuddering moan. Castiel sucks momentarily then lets it fall out, kissing the tip. He continues his near-forgotten path of kissing over Dean’s perineum, on the inside of his thighs, and finishes his erotic trip over Dean’s tight leaking hole.

At this point, both Dean and Castiel are about to go into cardiac arrest with how fast their hearts are beating and how shallow they’re breathing, but instead of stopping them, it just spurs them on. 

Castiel licks, sucks, and kisses the hole until Dean is a whimpering mess under him, begging to fill him up. Experimentally, Cas sticks his finger into Dean’s hole up to the second knuckle, which surprises Dean into an extremely loud moan. 

“Puh-Please. Cas please. Fuck. Ah” Dean mutters consistently, knowing Castiel knows exactly what he’s asking for. 

With one last suck, Cas straightens up over Dean and kisses him messily, allowing the Omega to taste himself on his tongue. Guiding his hard leaking cock into Dean’s heat, he hits home which makes both the men cry out in immense pleasure. Soon after, Cas begins pistoning into Dean making the whole bed shake and Dean moan continuously. His mad and relentless thrusts are driving Dean wild, and he begins to scream with absolutely uncontrollable passion and happiness. Cas feels the pressure building, and the speed of his thrusting becomes as fast as a runner nearing the finish line. He manages to shove a finger in Dean’s ass while still thrusting, to stretch him enough for his huge knot. With a slight tug, he has Dean screaming, cumming, and clenching around his dick. He feels the world stop, and slams home as the explosion has him arching into Dean. 

He collapses on Dean and takes a couple seconds to regain an ounce of strength to tug them to their side facing each other. Dean throws a leg over him and pulls himself impossibly closer as he clenches with a smirk on his face, making Cas whimper and shoot another huge load into him. Dean leans over and gives a chaste kiss comparing to what they just did and smiles. 

“Thanks Cas,” Dean says with satisfaction “Knew I could count on you.”

“Dean, warn me next time please, so I can refrain from waking your brother in a panic.” Cas says in a monotone

“You woke Sam? Why?” Dean asks, confused.

“It's a long story that can wait till later. Now it's time for sleep.” Castiel says with a yawn. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Dean catches the yawn and snuggles closer to Cas’s chest as he pulls the covers over the both of them.

“G’night” Dean says.

“It’s morning.” Cas says, a matter of factly.

“Shut it.” Dean says with finality.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and they drift off into a peaceful sleep. Until the next wave hits, that is.


	3. Sam x John (Rape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES INCEST, RAPE, AND PEDOPHILIA***CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK***
> 
> John rapes an unpresented Sam during his rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> ~ Contact me at julievily@gmail.com if you'd like to chat  
> ~ All mistakes are mine, and please comment if there are any  
> ~ Please leave kudos and comments :)  
> ~ Way more tags to be added as the series goes on  
> ~ For now, I'll try and update every day since I seem to have too much time on my hands, but please keep in mind that over the duration of the next three weeks I will have to study for finals and the updates may (or may not) be more spread out.

Sam woke up to Dean quietly shaking him.

“Dean?” Sam asked startled, scenting the air and receiving a calm, musky scent, automatically relaxing him.

“Sammy, I need to go to the store, thought you should know. Go back to sleep.” Dean whispered in a hushed tone.

Sam checked the clock mounted on the wall of the trailer.

“At two in the morning?” Sam questioned, slightly more awake.

“Sammy, you want breakfast tomorrow, right?” Dean said as Sam nodded his head. 

“Yeah, so lemme use my five finger discount to do some good. You know where to find me.” Dean said with a silly smile, walking away.

“Dean?” Sam said with a slightly shaking voice “Where’s dad?”

Dean grew rigid and a deep sadness appeared in his eyes. The air turned sour and his shoulders sagged with an unseen weight as the previous smile melted off his face like a snowman in thousand degree weather. His breath rushed out in a huge gust as he dragged a tired hand down his face.

“H-he, uh. He’s still hunting Sammy. I don’t know more than you do. But I’ll take care of you, okay? I’ll take care of you, just like Dad would. Will. Does. Promise” Dean tried for a reassuring smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Sam didn’t bother to tell him that dad was never good, especially not to Dean. Dean did everything he could, even dropped out of school for the sole purpose of providing for him. Dean was a teenager. He was the one who was supposed to be partying, doing drugs, drinking, not his dad. It’s a sick, twisted sort of irony.

“Ok. Be safe. See ya.” Sam says laying back down onto his matress. 

Dean recovers from the grief and winks. He says “When am I ever?” and leaves.

Sam lays there, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about what could have possibly been more important for his dad than staying with his family for the holidays. He honestly doesn’t even care, it just gets him angry; the constant abandonment. His mind stays busy as he slowly drifts off.

What feels like a couple minutes later, but with a glance at the clock proves to be an hour, he wakes to the sound of the trailer door slamming open and shut.

“Dean?” Sam asked uncertainty. He smelled a reeking alcoholic scent, and heard stumbling. Sam hoped Dean hadn’t really gotten all shitfaced; he hated when that happened. Much to his dismay, that was most definitely what happened. Sam got off his mattress and helped Dean stand straight.

“Where have you been? Why did you do this?” Sam asked, exasperated and worried.

“I saw ‘m Sammy. Saw’m” Dean mumbled.

“Who?” Sam asked patiently.

“Dad.” Dean said, squirming in Sam’s grasp. Sam felt a cold shiver make its was down his spine.

“When? Where? Doing what?” Sam asked brother.

“Th’bar. Like, uhh, cou’ple minutes ago?” Dean drawled. “He was hittin’ on’a bartendress. Jo. Smelled rank.”

Sam willed his mind to be blank and helped his brother walk over to his matress. Once Dean was situated, Sam placed a pail near his head and began cleaning up the trailer. He wasn’t going to ask why he was at a bar, and how he got the money to pay for the copious amounts of alcohol he’s been drinking. He knows, he knows it all; he’s a very smart boy. 

Since he doesn’t know if his dad’ll be coming back to them, he lays down next to Dean, and hopes for the best. 

Once again, an hour later, he wakes up, but this time to the sound of disgusting retching. The only thing unsettling was that Dean was still passed out next to him. That only left one other possibility.

Sam got up and made his was to the bathroom, where he found (and smelled) his wasted father bent over the toilet. He crouched down next to him, and put a soothing hand on his father’s back, a soothing gesture. What he wasn’t expecting was his hand to be thrown off and the strong gust of Alpha hormones.

His dad was in rut, and he had just expressed a traditionally Omega gesture. Fuck. 

Maw still reeking of bile, his dad grabbed both his wrists and shoved Sam down onto the floor. He scooted up til he was kneeling on Sam’s arms, and rendering his immobile. At this point, Sam knew where this was going. He just didn’t know if he was supposed to keep quiet or wake Dean up and ask for help. He chose the latter. His wails and screams could probably wake up the entire neighborhood (which he would’ve, if they weren’t on private property in a forest, which they were) and his squirming should’ve set him free by now, if that is, he weren’t pinned by a fat, hormonal, angry Alpha.

John’s eyes flashed red and he undid his pants while his hands were free. In the blink of an eye, he had his huge cock out, hanging and dribbling over Sam’s head. His cries became more frantic, fearful, and his throat began to hurt, but that was only motivation to continue. His cries were abruptly silenced when John grabbed his son’s head and stuffed his dick down his throat. He let out a primitive growl and began rigorously fucking his mouth. Sam thrashed under him, feeling his eyes water and face grow red with the lack of oxygen. He felt bile rising due to how deep his dad was thrusting. 

Sam felt sick to his stomach. His own dad was using him. Fucking him. His world was broken; it was now a living hell. His brother wouldn't wake up. And he wished he were dead. He would rather be _dead_. He got broken out of his panicked thoughts when his dad spoke.

“Oh yeah.” he moaned “You better slick that up, bitch, because it doing straight in your ass.”

Sam’s eyes watered. He stopped fighting and just let it happen. He stayed limp, and pliable thinking, hoping, that this would be over sooner.

John removed himself from his nearly unconscious son. Taking the opportunity, he flipped Sam over painfully, grabbed his hips and tugged until Sam was face down with his back at an unnatural concave angle with his ass up high in the air. 

Without warning, John began pistoning deep and fast which unleashed a chorus of moans on his behalf, but a deafening blood-curdling scream from Sam. Sam’s eyes were constantly wet now, sobbing, and screaming, sobbing and screaming. This was his life now. He’s been raped. This is never going away. This memory, its been burned into his mind. He can’t even hear the moans and growls his father is producing, just the persistent high pitched ringing in his ears. The punishment seemed to last forever. Just a continuous motion, great pain, and shame. 

John slammed in, his knot stretching Sam’s used hole even farther. Sam had nothing in him left; he stayed silent with the exception of the whimpering caused by disgust from the feeling of the come painting his insides.

Once he finished pumping Sam full of his seed, he yanked himself out of him, earning one last moan, and one last shout. Then, naked and covered in various bodily fluids, he made his way to the other mattress and promptly passed out, leaving his son broken on the floor, paralyzed.

Sam just stays there, stark naked until the sun rises. Until Dean wakes up and finds him, bleeding from both ends, used. Until Dean yells and screams, and until he takes him to the hospital. Until Dean hugs him, apologizing, upset, crying.

All the while not saying anything, just wishing for death.


	4. Fluff

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I've been utterly bombarded with school work. I come bearing bad news also... These drabbles will be discontinued, effective immediately. I want to focus on school and the slow burn I'll be writing for y'all. Thank you so much for understanding!!!

XOOXOXOXOOXOXOX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I've been utterly bombarded with school work. I come bearing bad news also... These drabbles will be discontinued after this chapter. I want to focus on school and the slow burn I'll be writing for y'all. Thank you so much for understanding!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please kudo and comment! Have a great day!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
